When there's a will there's a way
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Demyx,the new amrless boy at school tries to befried Axel, the jerk and slut at school. Good luck Demyx. Will have yaoi and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: an email I got from my sis inspired me to write a story about it, but I'm going to rearrange several things. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Demyx: why do I have to be the dependent one (whine)?

Chocobo-kun: because you're the only one I see fit to do this part of the story. You should be grateful that you're the main character here instead of Roxas or Sora again.

Demyx: fine, but I'll take my own sweet time doing it.

Chocobo: you better memorize script fast or I'll shove where the sun don't shine.

Demyx: ok, ok, look I'm memorizing! (reading the script)

Chocobo: good now shall we get this story started XP.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"..el, Axel… AXEL!"

A fiery redhead jumped from his spot behind his desk when his name was shouted into his ear, waking him up from his light sleep. His chair scooted back from his desk, making a screeching sound.

"Football practice…" the redhead mumbled when he jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the imposter for disrupting his sleep. He glared at seeing his best friend Reno looking down on him with a quirked eyebrow. "What the fuck do you want?"

Reno, a redhead like Axel but with darker hair and green eyes with crescent moon shape tattoos underneath them, smirked at the brighter redhead. "What's with the hostility? Roxas not giving you any?"

"Shut up…" Axel growled. His spiky hair that reminded Reno of a hedgehog was flimsy from sleeping on his desk. His emerald green eyes with triangle tattoos underneath them, narrowed, daring the other guy to say something else.

"Oooh, he isn't… and why the hell not? I thought you two were friends."

"We are, just friends with benefits. He hasn't been wanting to fuck with me anymore though." Axel laid his head back into his arms that were crossed across the desk.

"So you gotta find another victim to sleep around with then, eh?"

"Yep. But I don't know who to choose."

"What about Zexion?"

"Roxas likes him and would kill me if I touch the little emo freak."

"Really? Well, how about Tidus?"

"Did him."

"Marluxia?"

"Did him."

"Luxord?"

"Did me."

"Xemnas?"

"No fucking way."

"Saix?"

"Xemnas' bitch."

"Leon?"

"Will cut off my dick."

"Sora?"

"Riku's bitch."

"Kire?"

"Ew, no."

"Seifer?"

"Did me."

"Rufus."

"You like him."

"Who haven't you fucked yet that you'll do it with?" Reno blushed at the last part.

"I kinda lost count by the tenth one," Axel mumbled into his arms like it wasn't a big deal. He was lucky he and his friend got to class early before their teacher did.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Reno placed his hands on his hips, smirking down at the lighter redhead.

"And don't forget pompous jerk."

"Right… how can I forget about that?" The darker redhead sat down next to the lanky jerk just as the teacher, Xemnas, came in. "I'll find one after school, maybe…."

* * *

A blond that had a hairstyle that looked like a Mohawk and mullet mixed sat in the passenger car seat, looking out the window boardly. His green-blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he watched his new all-boy's school rolled into view. He almost started to bounce in his seat at the huge building.

"Would you calm down already, Demyx?" said the spiky haired blond who was driving. "I know you're excited about going to a high school for the first time, but you're starting to act like a kid. Besides, you need to save that energy for the tournament tonight."

"I know that Cloud-san, but I can't help it. I'll actually make some new friends," said the hyper blond, Demyx. "I just hope no one will make fun of me for my condition or else I'll have to beat them off."

"If you get in trouble, it's all on you; got it?" Cloud smiled when the younger blond grinned towards him. "And why would people make fun of you? You're too loveable to make of."

"Helloooooo, no arms, remember?" He sat up from his seat to indicate that he truly had no arms. "You're my older brother and you still forget that I was born armless? Some bro you are." The young blond started to pout at the window.

"I'm just kidding, don't take it so seriously." Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the childish pout that was directed towards him now. "You're also lucky that you have me as your gym teacher so I won't go easy one just because of your condition."

"Good."

The older blond parked his car near the school entrance and helped his younger brother out of the car. They made their way into the school and saw the halls were empty. They must have started class already.

"I'll help you find your first class, but after that you're on your own," Cloud said as he started towards Demyx's first class; history. "I hope the teachers don't mind you wearing flip-flops even though it's out of uniform." He point at the sandals the younger was wearing; it didn't mach the crimson school suit at all.

"I'll just explain the reason. But they should know just by looking at my arms… unless they're too stupid to notice."

"Just be grateful that your legs are flexible enough so you can do almost everything without help." The older smirked and stopped at the younger's first class. He knocked before opening the door enough to poke his head in, announcing that the new student was her.

Cloud opened the door for Demyx before saying good-bye and closing the door behind him. The blond gulped as he saw the students looking at him, especially at his armless body. He tried to smile, but it came out as a cracked grin.

"You must be Demyx Strife, the new student?" Xemnas asked from the white board, a black marker in his hand.

"Yes," the blond said nervously.

"Well, tell us a little about yourself. Say hello to your classmates."

"Ohayou." Crap, he always speaks in Japanese when he gets nervous. "I mean…hello. As you can see, I am armless if that's been all on your minds. I'm half Japanese and half American and this is my first time ever going to school."

"So you're saying that you were home-schooled before?" Asked a light haired blond with blue eyes.

"Hai, I mean yes."

"How do you write?" A brunette girl asked this time.

"With my feet of course. How else do I write? With my mouth like Joni Eareckson Tada?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Is there any other questions?"

"Can you make your leg go straight up into the air without help?" A black haired girl with very short hair asked.

"Yeah."

"Prove it…" a blond haired boy asked.

"Ok," Demyx shrugged, lifting his leg straight up into the air to where his knee was practically touching his cheek, toe pointed. "Anything else you guys want to touchier me with?" The blond grinned at the students when they laughed at his joke, except for one.

"That's enough everyone," Xemnas said sternly. "Demyx, you may grab a seat in front of Axel. Axel, raise your hand."

Axel rose his hand, his eyes smirking at the blond. His face may have been expressionless, but Demyx could see the smirk and knew that this guy was not a good person to hang around with. The guy wore several buttons loose, jacket open, and tie gone. Yep, a jerk just by the looks of him.

But this wouldn't stop Demyx from trying to befriend him. With a nod, he smirked back at the redhead and took a seat.

* * *

A/N: dun, dun, DUN! I hope you all like it so far. I expect many reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel was a little shocked when the new kid met his challenging stare. The blond had guts, he'd give him that. But the kid had no idea what he was up against. He couldn't help but let a smirk form onto his face as the blond sat in front of him. Reaching under his desk with his foot, he kicked the blond's chair, making it scoot forward with a screech.

All heads turned towards Demyx, who was looking back at the redhead with narrow eyes, challenging to that again. Axel only made an innocent look like he had done nothing wrong, waiting for Xemnas and Demyx to turn back around. When they did, he once again made the chair scoot forward.

"Mr. Strife," Xemnas started in a harsh voice. "I know that you are armless and need to pull your chair up by using your feet, but please… do not make so much noise."

"Sorry Mr. Xemnas," Demyx replied, his face blank.

"Now class, if you will, take out a number two pencil for we are doing a pop quiz."

Many groans were heard around the room.

"Except you Demyx, you don't have to since you're new."

"Actually sir, I would like to earn extra points." His reply surprised everyone in the room, including Axel. This wasn't a regular quiz where you write your answers on paper. No, this was a quiz where you say it when the teacher calls on you quiz.

"Oh… but this isn't a regular written quiz," Xemnas said with a smirk, amused by the blond.

"I'll take whatever you give me."

Axel could not help but let his jaw drop this time. This kid was really stupid or really brave. Xemnas was not going to go easy since he was a new kid.

"Ok, then the first question goes to you. Who was the first English child to be born in America?"

"That's easy, Virginia Dare." Demyx could almost laugh at the easy question.

"Ok Mr. hot-stuff, what were the black American fighter pilots called in WWII?"

"Fighting Red Tails."

"Who commanded them?"

"Colonel Benjamin O. Davis Jr."

Xemnas was starting to feel disturbed by Demyx's fast answers. "Uh, what does V-E Day stand for?"

"Victory in Europe Day. Everyone should know that."

"Right… one more question, who invented the typewriter?"

"Christopher Sholes. He first got the idea for his type writer design from watching someone play the piano. He first arranged the keys alphabetically like the older models but found that the most frequently used letters were too close together and the keys often jammed. He solved the problem by spreading the most common letters apart on the keyboard, arranging what we know as the QWERTY system."

Everyone stared at the blond when he was finished. He looked around to see them staring, looking at them like he didn't know what was wrong. "What?"

"It sounded like you got that from a history book or something. You a freak with incredible memory abilities?" Axle couldn't help but ask, a smirk back on his face.

Demyx looked back with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. He suddenly smirked. "Yes. Anything wrong with that?"

"Nope, nothing wrong with that." Axel's face went blank as he sat back against his chair, almost deciding to put his feet on the desk.

"Good," Demyx said as he dropped his smirk, the bell ringing.

"Make sure you read the next to chapters in your history book and be ready for the quiz tomorrow since Mr. Strife here took up most of our time," the silver haired teacher said sternly towards the blond, still a little disturbed.

The students left one by one, Demyx among them. So far, he didn't really like this school, the teacher especially. Right when he exited the room, a hand grabbed the front of his throat from behind and pushed him hard against the lockers. Demyx groaned from the pain that spread in the back of his head. He glared at the perpetrator who caused his head pain.

"Axel… what do you want?" The blond asked calmly, not frightened at the hand still on his neck. "If it's about earlier about the chair, I have already forgiven."

"Cut the shit already. Drop the act. Look, this is an all boys' school; the all girls' school is across the street. So I suggest that you stop being all high and mighty unless… well, you don't wanna know what happens," the redhead hissed, getting right up to his face.

The blond remained calm. "You don't scare me hedgehog. Your threats are pointless unless you actually act them out. Besides, I've dealt with this kinda of situations baka teme. So you really don't wanna go there."

"Oh ho, so the blond bites. I like a little fight in them before I pound them in to the floor. I prefer mattress, but you know whatever," Axel snarled with a vicious smirk.

"Please let go of me and I'll pretend this fight never happened."

"Ha, you really think I'll let up that easy and let you go?"

"Yes," the blond mocked grinned.

Axel drew his fist back before thrusting it forward. Demyx frowned and moved his head out of the way, making the redhead punch the lockers, leaving a nice dent. The blond pushed the taller guy away with his foot, making the redhead real back enough to let the blond go and escape from his hold. A crowd formed around them, astonished at the blond.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find my next class." Demyx started to walk away, ignoring the redhead.

"This isn't over blondy…" Axel hissed. He snorted and made his way to his next class that was in the opposite direction from the blond. A shorter blond that was watching the whole thing followed after the redhead with a shake of his head.

"Axel, what was that just now?" The short blond asked, his blue eyes narrowed at Axel.

"You know what, I don't have a fucking clue, Roxas," Axel replied angrily. "And what are you doing talking to me?"

"Just because we're not fuck buddies anymore, doesn't mean we're not friends. Besides, we might become fuck buddies again if Zexion says no."

"Whatever. He's defiantly gonna say yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he fucking stares at you ass all day when you're not lookin'. And he always talks about you. It gets really annoying."

Roxas blushed at that and looked away with a small smile. "So who are you gonna slut around with next?"

"I was hopin' that new blond kid, but he's a little too full of himself."

"So are you."

"Whatever. I'm thinking of beating the shit out of him soon." Axel clenched his fist when he entered his biology class with Roxas.

"Uh, you probably don't want to do that." The blond didn't look in his friend's eyes as they sat, looking straight ahead or off to the side.

"And why is that?"

"I know him from my karate class."

"Oh ho, so the blond can fight. How good is he?"

"I rather not say."

"Let me guess he's that terrible."

"Ah, no… he's a lot better then I am."

"Really? Then I'm gonna have some fun with this." Axel chuckled at the though of beating up the armless blond.

"It's your funeral… are you coming to my tournament tonight? I'll be going from green to brown."

"Brown? You must have been training."

"Yeah, but Demyx will going from brown to black. He's gonna be a black belt soon. I'm a little jealous since I started out before he did," the blond angrily as he put his head onto his arms that were crossed on top of his desk.

"We'll see who the black belt here is soon enough."

* * *

A/N: wow, Axel has problems. Hope to receive reviews soon.

Axel: how come I'm the jerk in this one?

Chocobo-kun: because I said so, now quit your whining.

Axel: fine, but you owe me a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So how was your first day of school?" Cloud asked his younger brother as they walked towards the truck.

"Ok, I guess. Just some redhead that's been _tryin' _to bully me around. Now he's like trying to compete with me at everything!" Demyx grumbled grouchily.

"That one kid Axel?"

"Yeah."

"I see what you mean by competing when I saw you both run two miles at the same time. Talk about someone who's a little full of himself."

"It's like he rules the school or somethin'." Demyx climbed into the passenger seat, letting Cloud buckle him in.

"He kinda does…"

"Eh?"

"His father is the principle of the school. He's a bastard too."

The young blond chuckled at his older brother's pout, knowing the man must have tried something on him. "Did he try to do something to you?"

"You could say that…" Cloud did not look at his brother when he said this, starting up the truck. "The pervert tried to get into my pants! He even grabbed my beloved left butt cheek!"

The young blond fell into heavy laughter while his older brother pouted. It was so unlike him to act this way than his normal monotone way. "Did you see anybody that matched your expertise?"

"I think so… I do gym with him. His name is Squall Leonheart, but he prefers to be called Leon," Cloud said in a serious voice as if the topic was important. "He agreed to have lunch with me tomorrow after I asked him today."

"Hmmmm. So Squall Leonheart, eh? The guy with brunette hair, grey eyes, a scar between them, and an attitude that says 'don't fuck with me,'?"

"That's him."

"You two seem like the perfect match."

"Come off it, this is not about me, this is about you. Sooooo… make any friends?"

Demyx thought for a moment. "There was this one kid with silver-blue hair that reminded me of an emo guy, he should me to my next class. He was ok, I guess. Just a little on the creepy side."

"Anyone else?"

"Then there's this kid named Sora who has a twin named Roxas. Sora's pretty cool, just too hyper all the time. Roxas, meh, I guess he's cool to hang around with since he goes to my karate class; they both do."

"You mean the blond short-stuff whose been trying to beat you for the last several years?"

"That's him. Anyways, he said there were no hard feelings, just jealousy." Demyx turned his head to look out the window, watching trees pass him by. "You know, I really like this place. It's better than where we used to live four years ago."

"What, you like Travers Town better than Hallow Bastion?" Cloud was surprised since his brother was in tears when they left Hallow Bastion. But the dirty blond seemed to be getting better.

"Yeah, it's not as crowded and there are a lot more friendly people, except for that one redheaded bastard."

"Hey, watch your tongue brat! Or I'll get the soup to wash that mouth out of yours!" Cloud threatened with a smirk.

Demyx only chuckled with a small smile.

"Just because you're seventeen, doesn't mean that you're off the hook to curse. Especially since our parents would disapprove of it," the older blond growled playfully.

"Oh, so you can?" Demyx challenged.

"I'm six years older than you, so yeah, I get too."

"So unfair!" The young blond squealed girlishly and mocked pouted. "But seriously, you're the one who's a bad influence on me for cursing around me all the time."

"So what, at least I don't do it around little kids."

"Uh, you kinda do."

"I do no-shit. I should watch my mouth sometime and think before I say anything."

"That would help a whole lot!"

Cloud grunted as he drove into their small drive of their small one story house. It always seemed to remind Demyx of a doll house by the looks of it on the outside. It was painted a steel blue with white trimming and a perfect white door. The shutters on the windows were also white as was the small porch. Inside, the walls were painted white, but the pictures of their friends and family made the house look homier. The plushy leather couches alone made the living room look like a nice place to stay.

The kitchen had dark chestnut cabinets all around the small room with grey marble lining against the wall and counters underneath the cabinets. The floor was a black marble with crimson rugs on top of them. All the rooms had, except the kitchen and bathroom, had dark wooden floors while the bathroom had white tiles with a black garnet countertop. The walls were a very bright, bright green.

Demyx's bedroom was covered in band posters and game posters. He had a small metal desk under his window with his bed beside it on the right side, across from the doorway. The closet and dresser was on the left and the walls were a light blue with dark blue carpets. His laptop resided on the desk along with his sitar that he loved to play with his feet, and he was pretty damn good at it too.

Cloud's room was across the hall from Demyx's. It had regular white walls with pictures of his loved ones back home. A few posters were here and there, but not many. He had a regular wooden desk that was on the nearest corner near the door, his computer rest there. His bed ran across under his window with his dresser at the foot of his bed on the left side of the window. Here, he would now dream of that hot sexy brunette.

Demyx slipped his shoulder bag from his shoulder, having to bow to the side enough to let it slip over his head. It fell with a small bang from his books as he fell into the couch with a heavy sigh, slipping off his shoes with his feet.

"I'm guessin' that Axel guy really did give you a rough time," Cloud said with a half smile, sitting next to his baby bro.

"I guess… but you know what? I'm not gonna let him get to me and I'm gonna try to befriend him no matter what it takes!" Demyx replied triumphantly.

"Right you better go get ready for your karate tournament. You're becoming a black belt tonight! I knew that tough training would help!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Cloud…"

* * *

(later that night)

"Why am I here again?" Axel whined, bored from watching the underlings get their new belts. "I mean the only reason why I'm here is to watch Roxas, but that's it."

Zexion beside him sighed in annoyance. "You've been complaining this whole time. If you really want to know, he and his group that are changing from green to brown are up next. But it's only he and Sora. Only one is going from brown into black, which is the blond named Demyx."

Axel sighed in annoyance just as the last kid karate chopped the wooden box that held his green belt. "Finally."

As the youngsters left the gym in the small recreation center building, Roxas and Sora came up, bowed to their sensei, and waited for to begin. The man held an up box in a weird way as it if he was waiting for them to kick it. Which was the whole point

Roxas went first. He took in a deep breath before doing a spinning kick in the air, breaking the box with his foot. A brown belt fell from it. Sora did the same and received his brown belt. As they went off, Demyx went on, wearing a black Giko Original.

He bowed to the sensei, waiting for the box to be held in front of him. The man held a heavy wooden box, nodding for the blond to begin. Demyx took in a small breath.

"Hiya!" He thrust his head forward and broke the box with his forehead. He stood up straight like he didn't do what he just did as the man untied the brown belt to put on the black belt.

With that, the blond left the gym to get redressed in his regular clothes.

Axel's toothpick that he was chewing on fell from his mouth. "Holy shit!"

Even Zexion was amazed. "Damn… now there's a reason why you shouldn't mess with him."

"I'm still not gonna back down from picking on him." The redhead snorted angrily, getting up from the bleachers and quickly walking outside to get to his car.

"Why do you hate him that much, anyway? It's not like he's a geek, nerd, or valley girl."

"I don't know, I just have this urge just to pick on him," Axel said with a voice that sounded like he didn't know why he was doing that to the poor blond. He just met the guy today for cryin' out loud!

"Or, you could be trying to shove these unwanted feelings by competing with him or trying to pick a fight with him. Either way, I've never seen you get this hopped up on someone you first met." Zexion couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the redhead.

After a glare Axel gave him, the emo boy brought his black hoody over his head, smirking to himself.

* * *

Demyx sighed as he poked his food with his fork, using his foot to hold it. He saw Axel up on the bleachers. And seeing the amazed look that he gave after the blond broke that box with his head, it made him feel powerful and greater. But all that was gone when he left the gym. How could he become friends with the redhead now that he saw what he could do?

The guy was jerk and would try finding something to do to beat him at being the greater one. If the blond tried to befriend him now, the redhead would have a reason to actually call on a fight.

He sighed once more.

"My god Demyx! Could you please stop sighing? It sounds like you're having sex with yourself!" Cloud growled. "And eat your food before it gets cold."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry…" the young blond mumbled, staring at his plate.

Cloud's face softened. "Was it that guy named Axel again?"

"No… well, I did see him at the karate belt thing and when I saw how shocked he was when I broke that box, it gave a sense of pride and power. But after that, I felt ashamed because I might not be able to befriend. He has a reason now to bring on a fight at school and have a competition between me and him."

"Listen, that Axel guy may be a jerk and want to challenge you all the time, but it doesn't mean he hasn't some kindness somewhere deep inside him. Keep trying, he'll come around. Soon enough you two might become lovers."

Demyx chocked on his spit. "You're fucking kidding me right?!"

"Oh, and if he tries to pick a fight with and won't back down… kick his ass."

The young blond gave him an odd look. "You're actually encouraging me to get into a fight at school? What kind of guardian are you?"

"A cool one. Now eat you're dinner before I force you," Cloud mocked threat.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say your highness."

Demyx chuckled when his older brother rolled his eyes and left the table to start the dishwasher. He guessed he could keep trying…

* * *

A/N: woot, woot! I saw my best friend's dance show and it was awesome! It lasted for more than two hours! And damn they were good! They even have two boys in their dance group. Boys dancing, especially in ballet, are thought to be gay and are made fun of up here in Alaska. Poor Joey…

Axel: I can see why people thin that ballet boys are gay. I mean, come on!

Chocobo-san: shut up, I bet you would be great at it…

Axel: don't even get me started.

Chocobo-san: whatever… review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Cloud hummed in his sleep as he dreamed of the brunette from yesterday. The man was beautiful with his long chocolate brown hair, tan skin, and grey eyes with that scar between them. He was everything the blond had dreamed of and wanted. But something wasn't right here… Cloud's eyes scrunched and went wide open when he suddenly remembered that he and Leon had dinner plans last night.

He sat up. "Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."

The blond jumped out of bed, took a shower, then ran past Demyx to get to his car and drive off, forgetting about the young blond. The young blond watched with wide eyes as his older brother left him, forgetting that he was his ride to school.

"Great, can this morning get any worse?" Demyx mumbled angrily to himself. "I guess I'll walk and be late for school then."

He grabbed his shoulder bag and placed it over his shoulder with his foot, the bag on his left and the strap on his right shoulder. Getting his sandals on after opening the door and closing it, he made a run for it, dashing along the sidewalk towards his school.

People who were walking also moved out of the way to let the blond pass. He was grateful when no one stopped him and asked if he needed a ride; he would not get a ride from a complete stranger. And he smiled when he saw the school come into his view as he rounded the corner.

But suddenly, the strap on his left sandal broke and he fell face first in the pavement. He groaned as he felt a small trickle of blood run down his chin and down his neck. His knees were also scrapped up from the fall. He cursed before slowly getting up with little difficulty.

"Like I said, can things get any worse?" Demyx grumbled up into the cloudy sky. Right after he said that, it suddenly started to rain. "Unfortunately, it can…"

He limped towards the school, knowing he was going to be late. It was only the second day of school and he was already having a rough time. Like he said, can things get any worse for him?

* * *

(at the school)

"I don't see the blond kid anywhere," Axel mumble as his second class was about to begin, looking out the window and watching the as the rain fell. "Maybe he couldn't take my picking on him as much as he though he could." He smirked.

"Or maybe something happened to the poor kid that is probably making him late," Reno suggested plainly.

Axel frowned at that. For some reason, after hearing the dark redhead say that, he felt a little twinge of fear will up into his heart. "Let's just hope it's what I suggested first."

"Oooh, going soft on the blond are we?"

"No, if something happened to him then I might not be able to pick on him."

"Dude, you've gotten so riled up ever since that kid came here yesterday. Maybe you do have a soft spot for the little blond. And I'm not saying that I dislike you for it, it's actually the other way around."

"Well save your speech, I don't like Demyx one bit."

Reno chuckled and smirked. "You actually used the kid's name for the first time. Are you sure you dislike the kid that much?"

"Yes I'm-"

The door was suddenly kicked open by a very wet, very bruised and bleeding Demyx. The teacher was surprised when his door was kicked open suddenly and stood when the blond entered. Axel was shocked as he saw the poor blond. He gulped as random thoughts of the blond suddenly being mugged.

And by the looks of him, you sure would have thought so. His face was forming a bruise on his left cheek where there were several scrapes and gashes. The water from the rain dripped down his forehead, turning the droplets red as they ran across his scrapes.

Without hesitation, Demyx walked down one of the isles between the desks to get to his desk. He did not acknowledge the redhead as he passed him, but was confused when he saw that they had the same second classes when they didn't yesterday. Maybe this only happened once a week.

The teacher, Saix, was a little concerned for his little blond student. "Uh, Mr. Strife, you should go to the nurse's office and get cleaned up."

"I'm fine," Demyx said a little bit more roughly then he intended to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'll just continue with today's lesson."

The blond sat in his seat very still, not wanting to take notes since his pants were dripping wet. He would have to ask someone for some after class today. The people that were closest to him kept looking at him like he was crazy to not go to the nurse's office. If it had been them, they would have said yes just to get out of class.

The blond girl who was one of the people to ask him a random question yesterday was sitting on the desk to his left. She gave a worried look to the blond before looking back to the front. She sighed as she took extra notes, copying them down on another sheet of paper.

Axel looked back once every few minutes while the teacher's back was turned to glance at the wet and angry kid. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond. He had forgotten too take notes since he was worried and simply passed the time by looking at Demyx. He was surprised when class was over.

Axel quickly made his way to Demyx's side when they were both out in the hallway, wanting to ask the wet blond a few questions.

"Hey, loser, what the hell happened to you?" the redhead asked bluntly as he stood in the younger teenager's way.

"I don't need to tell you, it's none of your business," the blond replied angrily, bypassing the redhead. Axel slammed his hand into the lockers, his arm in the blond's way.

"Listen loser, I just asked a simple question concerning you because I thought something serious might have happened to you. Now what the hell happened?"

Demyx glared at the redhead before sighing, looking down at the floor. "My brother… accidentally forgot to drive me to school this morning and I ran all the way. I fell when my sandal strap broke. Then it started to run when I was more than halfway there. That's all that happened."

Axel let out a sigh of relief. Demyx caught it and smirked.

"Were you really that worried about me?"

The redhead blushed at the comment. "No! I was only worried that someone else might have kicked your ass before I did!"

"Sure… keep telling yourself… t-that…" The blond wobbled on his feet for a few seconds, his eyes glazing over as he spoke. He clamped his eyes shut and groaned in pain.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Seriously man, you don't look so good; maybe we should take you to the nurse's office."

Demyx shook his head, stepping to the side to escape the redhead's worried hands that were helping him up. He wobbled as he took a couple of steps, trying to dodge Axel's hands. As he did so, he tripped over his feet and fell backwards towards the lockers on the other side of the hall. Axel dove for him, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Demyx closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come.

But it didn't, it actually felt like someone was holding him. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see a silver haired teen that covered his eyes, looking back down at him.

"Wow Riku! Nice catch!" Was the last thing he heard before he fell into darkness.

* * *

"So you're sayin' he only had a dizzy spell? Why?"

"It must have been from all that running this morning and the wet suit he wore for most of this morning. Why was he like that anyway?"

"He said his brother forgot about him and accidentally left to school without him."

"(sigh) Cloud… I'm guessing he suddenly remembered about his and Leon's dinner meeting last night."

Demyx groaned and woke from the whispering voices outside the curtains that went around the whole bed. He was about to ask where he was when the voices started talking again.

"I'm still a little surprised when you showed up with an unconscious Demyx with you. You've been growing soft lately. Anything happened these last several months?" a woman's voice drifted to the blond's ear.

"Well… I had a meeting with my father a couple of months ago. He's not the same as he used to be. He's more of a jackass now then ever. I guess that's not how I want to become when I'm an adult," Axel's voice came through the curtain next.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you've decided to soften up some. And be careful with Demyx, he's Cloud's only family after their parent's died two years ago. So please, try not to stress him out so much, ok Axel?"

"Ok Arith, I'll leave the kid alone for now."

"Good. Why don't you try to befriend him? Who knows, maybe sometime soon you two will become lovers."

Demyx heard Axel choke on his spit, gasping for air. He tried to contain his laughter.

"Please, you're the third person who that two me today. Fist it was Reno, then Riku, and now you? Maybe I'm sending off some kind of vibes."

"Maybe you are, but enough of that, you need to head back to class and let your little blond friend; if you call him that anyway. Now shoo."

"Fine, fine," Axel chuckled out. And to Demyx, it sounded wonderful.

The blond heard footsteps sound off the floor to the door. He heard the door open then close and he knew the redhead was gone. He heard the lady rustling around with some files before he fell asleep again.

The woman on the other side of the curtain got up from her chair and looked into the curtains, smiling softly when she saw the blond was still asleep. "I hope you feel better soon."

* * *

"Demyx I am soooooo sorry about today. I remembered this morning that Leon and I had a dinner meeting last night and was in a hurry to apologize to him," Cloud said with a 'hate me!' look on his face. He was on his hands and knees in front of Demyx right in the middle of the school hallway. People murmured to themselves as Cloud sat there.

"It's ok," Demyx mumbled, passing by his older brother. He took one step before the older blond grabbed by the back of the neck, making him face him.

"No, it's not ok, I got you hurt. Look at what I did to you!" Cloud touched Demyx's bandaged cheek. "Look, it was my fault you got hurt in the first place." He let the young blond go, but stood in front him. "Kick me."

"What?"

"Right in the face, sock me one."

"I'm no gonna kick you in the face."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kick you in the balls when we get home. I don't want anyone to see your embarrassing experience in the school hallway."

Cloud cringed and winced at the angry look his younger brother was giving him. He followed after Demyx, embarrassed that many people had witnessed his act for forgiveness.

Axel from his stop at his locker, laughed at the scene. If Demyx knew that he was the one who carried him to the nurse's, the kid would never live it down. So it would be his little secret, well… until he and the blond became friends.

* * *

A/N: wah! I'm not getting very many hits, it's embarrassing!

Demyx: don't worry Chocobo-kun, maybe further on in the story you'll get more.

Chocobo-kin: I hope so. You people must read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It had been over a month since Demyx had that dizzy spell and he was doing better in school. Though… Axel hadn't bothered him since then. But, he did make a few friends; like that Riku kid who caught him and the blond named Tidus. He finally found out what that emo kid's name was, Zexion, and even became really good friends with him since the guy didn't mind his talkative mouth.

Anyways, it seemed like Axel was trying to avoid the blond on purpose. Every time he tried to talk to the redhead, Axel would immediately say he had something to do and go off somewhere, Demyx didn't know. The guy wouldn't even pick a fight with him. And whenever he showed up and tried to talk to him, Axel would blush and stammer.

But today, the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where Axel is Reno?" Demyx asked the dark redhead, a little nervous of speaking to him for the first time.

"Hey cutie," Reno greeted. "He's at home with the flue. I was gonna bring him some soup, but I don't know what kind of soup he likes. But what I do know he likes home made soup and-"

"And you're not much of a cooker," the blond finished, not surprised what Reno called him.

"Uh, yeah. But do you know how to cook?"

"Well, yeah but it's kinda difficult with just using your feet. But I can try making him some potato soup. I just need some help peeling potatoes."

"I can do that."

"Thanks. I have a question to ask you before we head over to my house: is Axel purposely avoiding me or does he really have stuff to do?" Demyx stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced down to the floor.

"Hell if I know, he's been avoiding everyone lately. I even saw a couple of bruises on him the other day while we were changing into gym clothes. I hope it's from fights at school and not from his father."

The blond snapped his head up. "What do you mean by 'not from his father'? Has the man really hurt Axel before?!"

"Keep it down cutie and no. The man was a very kind person, but now he's become an asshole."

"I hope it's just from fights, I'm really worried about him."

"Ah, so the truth comes out, eh? You do really like the bad ass Axel, don't you?"

"HUH! No! I mean as friend, but not in the way you're thinking of!"

"And what way is that?"

"That I might like him as in dating him…"

"I wasn't thinking that at all, I think you really do like the guy."

"Well… maybe just a little." Demyx blushes and looks away shyly.

"Then it's settled," Reno began, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulder, "you and I will make the soup and you will take it to him, with my help of course. But after that, I'm gone to leave you two alone to sort some things out."

"Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For helping me… you're not as bad as everyone says you are."

"You're not so bad yourself cutie."

Demyx smiled shyly and began the walk to his brother's car with the redhead.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to stay?" Demyx asked nervously, a little anxious at talking with the sick redhead inside the large house. "I mean, you two are best friends right?"

"Of course, but this is about you and Axel. I don't want to be caught in the middle of it," Reno mumbled back, annoyed at the nervous from the blond. He pushed the doorbell and heard slow footsteps come towards the door.

The door opened to revile a petit silver haired boy with hair that ran over his shoulders and had green catlike eyes. "Can I help you Reno? As you know the young master is sick at the moment."

_Master? This guy must be stinking rich!_ Demyx thought as he looked around the big house when they were invited in.

Reno smirked, stepping closer to the boy. "Aw, come one Yazoo, I only came here to see you. Cutie here comes bearing gifts for the sick."

The silver haired boy turned to look towards the blond. He nodded for the blond to pass and told him where Axel's bedroom was. Putting the bag that held the soup into his mouth, he climbed up the large stairs and out of sight, leaving the redhead and silver haired boy alone.

"I thought you wanted Rufus?" Yazoo stated with jealously in his voice.

"I do, but I also want you. Besides, we both know that Rufus already has a bitch so he doesn't really see me. But you, you see me and want me just as much as I want you," Reno whispered huskily in the boy's ear. "Shall we take this to your bedroom?"

"Follow me."

The redhead smirked and let himself be dragged to the pale teen's bedroom on the bottom floor.

* * *

Demyx made his way down the hall and knocked on the door Yazoo said was Axel's. He heard a quiet 'come in' and quietly went, using his bare foot to open the door before putting his sandal back on. When he entered, Axel's back was towards him. Closing the door quickly but quietly, he placed the bag onto the coffee table, glad to be rid of the bag.

"Axel, you awake?" The blond asked quietly, stepping closer to redhead.

"Yeah," came the husky reply. "What are you doing here?" He sat up and leaned against the many plushy pillows on his head. The blanket fell from his naked torso, giving Demyx to see it clearly. The blond blushed and looked away.

"I made you some home made soup after Reno told me you were sick," Demyx said shyly.

"You made some? You must have had some help with Reno, didn't you?"

"Hai." Great, he was speaking in Japanese.

"That idiot. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can you feed me? I don't think I have the strength to."

"Uh, um… s-sure."

The blond picked up the bag with his mouth and carried it to the desk beside Axel. Opening the pot with his mouth, he looked around for a spoon to use, finding one that the redhead had used for breakfast. Picking up the spoon between his lips, he dipped the spoon into the pot and started to feed the redhead this way. He blushed in embarrassment every time he feed Axel a spoonful, watching nothing but the redhead's mouth.

Axel was oblivious to everything and just kept eating the delicious food. That was until he heard a small squeak come from him. He saw that the blond was only looking at his lips and nowhere else. There was also a small blush on his tan cheeks.

With a smirk, Axel took the spoon from the blond's mouth, placing it back onto his desk. With an uneasy hand, he touched Demyx's cheek, leaning closer to the blond. Demyx noticed the closeness between them and closed his eyes, mouth slightly open as he also leaned in. When their lips touched he shuddered in pleasure.

He never thought he would ever be kissing Axel in such in an intimidate way. He opened his mouth willingly when the redhead's tongue lapped against his lips. Demyx moaned in pleasure and gasped when Axel pushed him down gently onto the bed underneath him, not stopping the kiss.

The kiss was at first gentle, but it soon became more passionate as tongues fought for dominance. Clothes were soon strewn off, leaving them both naked. Demyx had no idea what he was doing but let Axel do whatever he wanted to his body. It all felt so good even though he should be stopping it. He was too caught up in the moment to stop this now.

Axel lavished his body with kisses and licks, worshiping his body and making him feel wonderful. Leaning back up, the redhead grabbed for the lube that was always by his bedside and wet three of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" The blond panted out.

"Do you know how two men have sex?" Axel asked with a small smirk. Demyx shook his head. "Then I'm going to show you, if you don't mind."

"We've already come this far, why not?"

The smile the blond gave made Axel blush. "Relax." With his middle finger, he slowly pushed it in to the knuckle. Damn, the boy was tight.

"W-what are you doing?!" Demyx winced when the finger started to move.

"I'm stretching you out before I put myself in. Do you trust me?"

"… hai…"

When the redhead felt the blond relax, he pushed in a second finger, spreading them and searching for that pleasure full spot. He knew he found it when the blond arched and moaned.

Damn, the blond was beautiful. Tan skin was covered in sweat and saliva, hair was disheveled from the hands that were in his hair, and the place where his arms were supposed to be was smooth. It really suited the blond.

After the third finger was in, Demyx let out a deep moan and begged in Japanese for more. Since Axel took a few lessons in Japanese himself, he understood what the blond wanted. Taking his fingers out, he lubed up his hard length and placed it in front of the blond's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" Axel asked with a worried look, caressing a tan cheek.

Demyx nodded. "Yes, please enter me and make me feel good."

The redhead went wide eyes at the sensual look and thrust in, in one go. The blond let out a silent scream, eyes wide before clamping them shut. It felt like he was being split in two!

Axel did not move when he was fully in, apologizing for causing the blond so much pain. He receive a smile and a 'that's ok,' from the blond. He would not move until Demyx was ready.

"Ok, you can move now," Demyx whispered, eyes closed and head tilted to the side.

Leaning forward, Axel placed his head onto Demyx's neck and slow started to thrust into the blond at a slow pace. The blond was tight and was a virgin so he had to be extra careful. It had been a long time since he had himself a virgin.

The first few thrusts were painful, but it was slowly fading into a small burn that was overrun by pleasure when the redhead hit his g-spot.

"Oh, fuck Axel…" Demyx moaned in pleasure. "Don't go so fast, but could you please go harder?"

The whispered plea turned on Axel more and he slowed down a bit, but did not stop his hard thrusting. Leaning up, the redhead placed both of his hands on either side of the blond's head, he wanted to see when Demyx came, he wanted to see every thing.

Moans, pants, and loud groaning filled the room as they moved together. Demyx never felt so good in his life. This pleasure, he would never forget it.

Nearing his orgasm, Axel thrusted faster into the blond, pumping his hand over the blond's need in time with his thrusts. And the sensation was too much for Demyx, for he came with a loud scream between their stomachs as Axel pulled out and came over their stomachs also. He didn't know why he did instead of coming into the blond, he just did.

Axel slumped onto the blond and panted, he could feel the smile forming against his neck. Rolling over onto his side to look over the blond, he asked, "I know it's a little to ask this but… would you like to go on a date with me?"

Demyx blushed and grinned shyly. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow since it'll be Friday. Thank you for being gentle and showing me a wonderful time." He kissed the redhead softly before leaning his head onto Axel's chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A few minutes of staring at the blond, Axel soon fell asleep too.

* * *

A/N: I hope the smut was good for you. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Cloud was freaking out by the time it was dinner. Demyx had not shown up when he and Reno left for Axel's house after making some soup. Cloud stayed at the school to take care of some "business" with Leon. Demyx never called or went to him to tell him he was gonna be late or where Axel lived. So yeah, the older blond had a right to freak out about his younger brother.

It was even the next morning and the young blond still hadn't showed up. If that redhead even as much hurt a hair on the blond's head, Cloud was gonna kill him. Oh, why didn't he buy a cell phone for his younger brother? Well, that's all about to change here pretty soon.

Cloud was late for his gym class and he knew Leon was gonna lecture him about that. Hopefully, the brunette will help the blond settle down enough to think things through more clearly. Right now, all he could think of was death, hurt somewhere, and lost.

So he swallowed his anxiousness and left for the school. There, he ran all the way to the gym and burst in, making some of the boys jump. The blond hoped all the way to the gym that his brother was there, but to his surprise, the young blond wasn't. He asked around if anyone saw him, but they said that neither Demyx nor Axel showed up.

This made Cloud want to rip his hair out. Leon started the kids on dodge ball so he could talk to the poor freaking out blond. The brunette asked what was wrong and Cloud told him everything. Leon didn't seem all that worried and this made the blond calm down some.

"So you haven't seen him at all?" Cloud asked worriedly, starting to get on Leon's nerves.

"No, no one saw him today. You said he was with Axel, right?" The brunette grumbled.

"Yes, Reno told me."

"Then I'm sure he's ok."

"But it's Axel."

"Yeah, and?"

"The guy has been a pain in the ass towards Demyx!" Cloud shouted, causing heads to turn towards them.

"Only for two days. The rest of the month, he stayed away from the kid. When he finds that the new kids can get ass and fight back, he leaves them alone for a while for trying to become friends them. But they usually turn the offer down. But it doesn't seem like Demyx will though. He's a good kid, Cloud; Axel wouldn't have done anything to him."

"I guess you're right…" the blond sighed, shoulders slumping and head looking down.

The brunette placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, making him look up and Leon smiled small. "I'm sure they're both alright; he'll be back by the end of the day, I guarantee it."

Cloud smiled back slightly. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. I have a question to ask." The brunette suddenly looked nervous and was blushing as he stared at the blond.

"Yes?"

Leon scratched his cheek. "Well, I was wondering… if you would like to go to dinner tonight. And I mean like on a date…"

Cloud blushed as he looked at the older guy in front of him, eyes wide. He let out a small sigh. "Can we talk under the bleachers for more privacy?"

"Sure."

They both walk under the bleachers, giving them enough privacy since the students were too busy beating each other up with balls. When they far enough into the bleachers, Cloud pushed the brunette into the wall and kissed him. He placed his hands in Leon's hair and begged for entrance with his tongue.

Leon was surprised at first and went with it since all thoughts have left the building. He closed his eyes and allowed the blond to enter his tongue, moaning at how long and smooth the guy's tongue was when it entered his mouth. Leon placed his hands on the blond's shoulder and couldn't help but moan when Cloud left his lips and started to nip at his neck.

"I thought I was gonna be the alpha male in this relationship," the brunette groaned out, turning his neck to the side to give his new lover more access. He started to pant when the blond found a sensitive patch of skin right behind his ear. Cloud smirked and suck hard, making Leon stifle back a loud moan.

"You wanna bet?" the blond dared, taking another suck.

"N-no, I actually like to be dominated here and there. But no one was really good at."

"How am I doing?"

"Oooh, fuck… much, much better then those losers. You're much prettier and more dominate then them. A little more down just under my ear, that's my favorite spot to be played with."

Cloud chuckled, but obeyed as he grabbed the front of Leon's pants. "I thought this was your favorite spot to be played with?"

"You know what I meant," the brunette growled before moaning when the blond started to rub his growing erection. "We need to stop before this gets out of control. Besides, we just met and need to wait until after we have our date."

"After our date tonight, then do I get to fuck you?"

"Yes, but don't fuck me if you're just gonna leave right afterwards."

Cloud stopped what he was doing and looked at the brunette with serious eyes. "That's not gonna happen. I know I'm being a little straight forward, but… I'm willing to make this relationship work if you're willing too."

Leon looked like he was about to cry. "Thank you."

The blond half smiled and pulled his lover into a hug, kissing the top of his brown hair. They will make this work.

* * *

(Axel's house)

Axel nuzzled into the smooth heat that was in front of his face, liking the softness against his face. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw that he was looking into Demyx's back, remembering what happened last night. He kissed the birth mark on the left shoulder blade, giving a few licks and nips. The blond moaned softly in his sleep, moving slightly in his sleep.

The redhead smirked and moved soft kisses up to the blond's neck, latching onto one of the hickies he made last night. Demyx moaned louder, but still did not wake. He did move though towards the cause of his pleasure. Axel chuckled into the blond's neck and lavished under Demyx's jaw. This finally woke up the blond.

"Stoooopppp," Demyx moaned sleepily, a small smile placed on his flushed cheeks. Axel did not stop.

"Not until you get up my little ball of sunshine. We have a lot of explaining to do to your brother. And school is almost out. You need to bathe," the redhead said with a grin.

"I knew what you were trying to do; I just wanted to see how far I could go before I got too comfortable with you pleasuring me like this," the blond replied, turning around to face his new lover.

"So…"

"So… are we a … couple?"

"I wouldn't mind trying that out. But I might be lousy at picking dates."

Demyx giggle, pecking Axel's lips. "Just pick a spot where you think is fun. That's basically the whole point. So where should we go for our first date tomorrow or tonight?"

"Hmmm… well, I like to snowboard. We could go up to my uncle's cabin for the weekend since tomorrow is Friday. Then we could come back on Sunday. It's only a few hours drive up to the skiing lodge."

Demyx closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of going to a cabin and seeing snow. "That sounds like an exciting idea. We could get to know each other more and maybe do a few more times of what we just did last night. I wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind either." Axel smirked as he sat up on his elbow, looking down at his lover before kissing the blond deeply. Demyx took the kiss with a smile.

Demyx broke the kiss. "But we have to explain to Cloud what happened last night. He's not gonna be thrilled."

"Just leave me to the talking."

"I don't think so. He'll ask you questions then start interrogating me, forgetting all about you. He's done that before, but me and my ex-boyfriend never made it this far."

"Ex-boyfriend? Should I be jealous?" Axel smirked.

The blond giggled. "No, the guy was a total fruit and a loser. He left after two days. Said he couldn't handle my brother."

"Don't worry; it'll take a lot more than that to pull me away from you."

"I hope so…"

* * *

(Demyx's house)

"It looks like he's home," Axel said as he drove up into the drive way behind the old truck.

"No duh, Sherlock," Demyx said with a grin, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Let's just get this over with."

Axel help Demyx get out of his crappy car before they headed up to the door. The redhead checked to see if it was unlocked and was happy that it was: he didn't want to have to break in or anything. Opening it, he let the blond in first and closing it after he stepped in.

"Cloud, I'm home!" The blond called out, talking off his shoes before entering into the kitchen, Axel behind him, carrying his stuff. Entering the living room, they stopped when they saw an angry Cloud sitting on the recliner.

"Sit," the older blond ordered.

They sat down across from him on the love seat, scared to deny the older blond's hissed demand. Cloud glared at them, looking back and forth. His eyes stopped when he saw the hickie just under the blond's jaw. He turned his glare towards the redhead, scaring the shit out of the tall redhead.

"Where were you last night, Demyx?" He demanded more than asked, not taking his eyes off of Axel.

"At Axels," the young blond replied without flinching, obviously used to it. "And if you're wondering, we did have sex last night."

Cloud's face flared, eyes going wide. He opened his mouth to speak but Demyx beat him to it.

"But don't worry; it wasn't just a simple fuck, we're together now."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?!" Cloud snarled. He suddenly stood up and walked towards the hallway, expecting his younger brother to follow.

Demyx got up from the couch and motioned for Axel to stay, following after Cloud. In the hallway, Cloud glared at his brother.

"Listen, I don't mind that you two are a couple, but I do mind that you two had sex," he hissed quietly.

"What's the big deal? We're both clean, he told me this morning," the young blond hissed back.

"That's not it…"

"Then was it?"

"Did he cum in you?"

"No."

"Well, what I'm about to say here might disturb you… you see… we Strifes can get pregnant."

Demyx eyes went wide and he gulped. "How is that possible?"

"A long time ago, our great, great grandfather was used for a mako test subject, willingly, but something went wrong and he was able to get pregnant. After that, it was passed on for years. Even I could get pregnant, that's why I'm always dominate. Just be extra careful when you and Axel have sex, k?"

Demyx nodded and smiled a knowing smile that made Cloud sigh and close his eyes.

"What do you want this time?" He groaned.

"Well, Axel wants to take me out to his uncle's cabin tomorrow and go snowboarding at the skiing lodge."

The older blond thought for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, just use protection."

"Fine, fine."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date with Leon."

Demyx grinned and followed after his older brother to the living room and into the kitchen as he said, "You finally have a date with Leon?"

Axel overheard and laughed. "Blondie and emo king?"

"Shut it," Cloud growled from the kitchen, shoving his brother to the living where Axel was waiting for him.

Demyx chuckled and hopped joyously towards his lover, unsuspectingly jumping across the redhead's lap. Axel oofed and smirked as he wrapped his arms around his blond.

"So what did blondy say?" he asked, nuzzling into the blond's neck.

"He said he wants us to be careful when having sex and that I could go with you to the skiing lodge," Demyx replied, leaning against the redhead's chest. "I'm glad you got better today and no longer sick."

"All the sweating from the fun we had helped wonders."

The blond blushed and turned his head into Axel's neck to hide it. "Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

Cloud watched from the kitchen doorway and smiled at the embarrassing moment. Glad about their relationship. He watched a few more minutes before getting ready for his date for tonight.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took for the next chapter longer to come out. I was up in Anchorage for two days and got to see a F22 Raptor (awesome airplane) at the navy base there. Then I went to ABT (Anchorage Baptist Temple) to see Rush of Fools play, Brock Gill (illusionist), and some ventriloquist that was hilarious. Then I spent the night at a friend's house the day after when me and my youth group got back. It was a pretty cool weekend. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"You ready?" Axel asked when Demyx opened the door to his house, looking a little on the tired side. Demyx only nodded tiredly and let the redhead in. "Where's your stuff so I can put them in the back of my so called crappy car?"

"In the living room," the blond replied. "Try and be quiet. Leon and Cloud are upstairs."

"Don't tell me you're sleepy because they had sex right across the hall from you."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Why do we have to leave so early in the morning anyways?"

Axel smirked at the cute face Demyx was making and picked up the blond's duffle bag, placing it over his shoulder. He walked over and hugged the blond from behind, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist.

"So we could spend as much time together as possible. For a minute there, I thought you had gotten my flue; thank god you didn't," the redhead said quietly, hooking his chin over Demyx's left shoulder. "Shall we hit the road?"

"Hai."

"I love it when you speak in a foreign tongue." Axel shuddered as he thought about the words he would learn during sex.

He let the blond go and left for the car, opening the trunk to put the blond's stuff in. Helping his lover into the car, he reversed out of the driveway and left for his uncle's cabin. He chuckled when he saw that his blond was asleep already, just before he hit the highway. Axel would let him sleep as long as they could, Demyx was gonna need it.

* * *

Axel bobbed his head to the beat of the song on the radio, loving it that it was Metallica. He turned it up a little and started to sing with it.

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

_-_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

_-_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_-_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never, never land_

_-_

_Something wrongs, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of snow white_

_-_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liar_

_Dreams of dragon's fire_

_And of things that will bite_

_-_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_-_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never, never land_

_-_

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_(Now I lay me down to sleep)_

_Pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_(Pray the lord my soul to keep)_

_If I die before I wake_

_(If I die before I wake)_

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

_(I pray the lord my soul to take)_

_-_

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise_

_It's just the beast under you bed, _

_In your closet, in your head_

_-_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Grain of sand_

_-_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never, never land._

Axel smirked when the song was over, wishing he had brought his guitar with him so he could play for his boyfriend. He jumped when he suddenly heard a giggle from the sleeping Demyx; only he wasn't asleep as Axel thought he was.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" He cried out in surprise when he saw that Demyx was looking straight at him with a grin.

"I woke up from your singing," the blond replied, sitting up and straightening his back from the slumped over position he was in from sleeping. "You sing pretty well."

"No, I'm terrible; just say it."

"I'm not gonna say that! I'd be lyin'! You really are good at singing!"

"You're just saying that," Axel said with a smirk, earning a snort from the blond.

"No I'm not! You are good, I suck!"

"Oh, come on. You probably don't suck that bad… everyone can at least sing a little. If I can sing well, you can too." A new song started to play. "Do you know this song?"

"Wanted dead or alive? Yeah I know it."

"Sing with it, and give it your best."

"Fine."

Demyx took a deep breath and started to sing with music.

_It's all the same, only names will change_

_Everyday it seems were wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_-_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_-_

_Sometimes I sleep; sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're all alone all you do is think_

_-_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back_

_I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces and I've rock them all_

_-_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Demyx let out a sigh and wouldn't look at the redhead, too embarrassed. Axel, on the other hand, was staring wide eyed out towards the road.

"I know, I suck," the blond mumbled.

"Actually no, you are… wow. Oh my god, I never heard with such a vibrant voice. You really are a good singer and I'm not just saying that, I'm not just sayin' that," the redhead replied, voice held amazement.

Demyx giggled nervously. "Thanks."

"Is there any other hobby you do besides singing? Just thought I might ask."

The blond thought for a moment. "Well, I like to snowboard."

"You can snowboard? I had no idea you could do that." Axel was surprised at an armless guy being able to snowboard. "Though, it's good to know that I won't be snowboarding alone."

Demyx laughed softly at that. "You seem like a sports fanatic, what else do you do?"

"I like to skateboard; do a little skateboard tricks here and there. Um, I like to do motorbike races and do trick capitations here and there. It's how I make enough money for the house and stuff. I don't mean to be cocky or anything, but I am really good."

"I should watch you some time."

The redhead smiled quickly at the blond to keep looking at the road and concentrate on driving. "You're actually the first to know about this, I haven't told anyone else. Not even Reno."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"So what's the real reason you wanted to bring me out here? You didn't just bring me out here just to have fun, did you?"

"Well… that's part of the reason. But the main reason was because there's going to be a free race down the mountain tomorrow and I wanted to go. And now that I heard you could snowboard, I think it might be a cool idea if you were in it too."

"Nah, I don't really think I should, I might make you look bad."

Axel lifted an eyebrow and gave the blond a 'are you challenging me?' look. "You wanna go with this?"

"Oh, it's on," Demyx taunted just as the redhead parked outside of the cabin.

"Bring it on," Axel challenged back. "But tonight, you're all mine." He smirked when he turned the car off and leaned over to kiss the blond. Demyx smiled when the redhead's lips descended onto his, moaning when a tongue ran across his lips.

A sudden shriek made them jump apart, scaring them. Axel looked out the window and glared at what made the noise. A teenager with short black hair was waving excitedly at them. The person was obviously a yaoi fan-girl by the way she squealed and was smiling at the moment.

Axel sighed and let his head fall onto the steering wheel with a thud. "Yuffie."

"Who's that?" Demyx asked, frightened at the girl's childish behavior.

"A friend of mine when I used to live in Midgar. I was hoping she hadn't heard about the race tomorrow," Axel explained.

"Is she really a pain as you make it sound?"

"Yes. She's a fan of the guy on guy stuff. She'll do anything on getting a picture of us either kissing or actually doing it. Knowing her, she'll go for the latter. I was just so sure that she didn't know about it. It must have Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"Her older brother who is currently dating some blond named Cid Highwind. He probably did it on purpose to get rid of her for the weekend."

"It can't be that bad."

Axel suddenly lifted his head and gave his lover 'the look' (wide eyes and a small frown that makes him look scary). "Oh, it's that bad."

"Hey you guys! I've been waiting for hours you Axel!" Yuffie yelled out, pressed against the driver's window. "Come on Axel, I promise I won't do anything!"

"Yeah right, what's the catch?!" The redhead said with a glare when he rolled down his window.

"Well, I get to video tape of you and your boyfriend kissing. That's all I want… for now. The next time though, I get to video tape you and your boyfriend having sex!"

"Fine," Axel grumbled. He helped Demyx out of the car and then got out himself. The blond walked around the front of the car to Axel's side and waited for instructions of what to do.

"Good; now kiss him like you've never kissed him before. I want it all passionate!" She took out her camera and started video taping it. "Go ahead."

Axel sighed and cupped Demyx's cheek before leaning in quickly. Yuffie squealed when their lips touched, zooming in their faces. It was just lips touching before the redhead poked his tongue into the blond's mouth. Demyx opened his mouth wider and moaned as the taller teen took control of the kiss. The blond rubbed his tongue against his lover's and pressed up against him.

Axel moved his mouth against the blond's and cupped the back of Demyx's head to pull him closer. The blond smirked and sucked on the redhead's tongue, pulling it into his mouth after the tall teen had sucked his bottom lip. He felt like he was in the manga Haru wo Daiteita (I love that yaoi manga).

The kiss lasted for several minutes before Axel finally pulled back from a dazed blond. He glared at Yuffie.

"You satisfied?" The redhead grumbled.

"Oh yes! That was fricken hot!" She cried out in joy.

"Good, now leave so I can molest my perfectly lustful boyfriend."

"Ok, ok, don't have a hissy fit." She put her camera into her shoulder bag and made her way up the snow cover street towards the lodge.

Axel huffed and grabbed his and Demyx's stuff, carrying them into the cabin before going back out and dragging a still dazed blond into it. Tonight was gonna be a long and sweaty night.

* * *

A/N: dudes and dudettes, I hope you liked the story so far. Please review. Will be yaoi smex in next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Oh god! More Axel!" Demyx whimpered when Axel stuck a finger into him and started rubbing against his prostrate. "Motto! Kudasai, motto!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but I can tell what you want," Axel said with a smirk, adding another finger. "Beg for more in your language… it turns me on." He twisted and turned his two fingers before bending them and brushed hard against the blond's g-spot. "Say 'give me more, Axel'. Say it so sweetly."

"Kuremasu, Axel-sempi… motto…" Demyx moaned out, biting the sheets as he lay on his stomach, ass up in the air and pushing against the fingers in his ass. His eyes were slightly closed as the fire from the fireplace radiant off of his skin, making it shine a gold color.

The redhead chuckled and smacked the blond's ass lightly, earning a shiver from his lover. He kissed the round globe that he smacked and nipped lightly. Demyx whimpered and squirmed at the light nips.

"You have such a cute little ass, don't ya? I just want to eat it all up," Axel whispered sensually to the blond's ass.

Demyx smirked and wiggled his butt sexually. "Why don't you? I bet it'll taste good. Doozo…"

"I have no idea what that means, but I bet your ass does taste good. I'm gonna have a taste." By then, Axel already had three up the blond's ass before they were pulled out and replaced with his tongue. He licked Demyx's cute little entrance before plunging in the finger stretched entrance.

"Oh kami-sama!" Demyx cried out at the wet appendage in his entrance. It wiggled there and plunged in and out, giving the blond such pleasure. "Kudasai, motto!"

"You want more, don't you? Is that what you're saying?" the redhead asked with smirk when he had pulled his tongue out. "Damn you taste good. You want more?"

"Oh yes, kami-sama…"

"Get me ready with your mouth. I left the lube in our bags and I'm too hard to get it right now."

"No, you're too lazy."

"Same thing. Now get your mouth over here."

Demyx giggled and slowly moved around with his legs and faced the redhead's hard length. He gave a long lick to the side of Axel's erection, liking the taste, before taking it in his mouth, taking as much as he could. Axel let out a loud moan and leaned his head back, loving how Demyx just swallowed him up.

"You sure your ex-boyfriend and you didn't do anything?" Axel asked between moans.

The blond let the redhead slip from his mouth to talk. "Yes, I'm sure. We didn't even hold hands or kiss. Cloud made sure of that. Now put your dick in me and fuck me already."

"Alright, alright. Lay on you stomach with your ass in the air like before," Axel directed, smirking when the tan ass was back in front of his face. He leaned over Demyx and aligned himself against the blond's hole with his hand.

Very carefully, Axel pushed in through the tight ring of muscles, stopping when Demyx squeezed too tightly. The blond let himself relaxed to let the redhead push the rest of the way in. It hurt like a bitch, but Demyx could handle it. Axel stopped when he was fully in, letting the blond adjust to his size. They both forgot about bringing condoms like Cloud had asked, but hey… boys will be boys.

But… our little blond here forgot all about what big brother had said about getting pregnant. Looks like things will turn into chaos pretty soon.

"Itai…" Demyx whimpered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "It hurts again."

"Of course my cute little blond. This is only the second time you've ever had sex, so of course it's still gonna hurt when I put it in. But it will get better like last time, remember?" The redhead couldn't help but grin at his naïve blond.

"O-ok, you can move. Just be gentle."

Axel moved forward so he could kiss the blond's neck as he started to thrust. Demyx winced every time he thrusted in, but the pain soon turned into pleasure, over coming the pain. He let out a small moan, moving against the redhead. Axel saw that this was the ok sign to move faster and harder, clamping a mouth on the blond's neck, kissing up to his ear.

"You're so hot when I fuck you. Your body turns red when you're in pleasure or embarrassed," Axel whispered into Demyx's ear. "All that time I tried to stay away from you was because so I could watch you. You have made me interested in you and want to stay by your side. I want to fall in love with you."

At these words, the blond came quickly.

"You already came, but I just started. You need to be punished thoroughly."

"Yes, punish me. I've been a bad boy master," the blond whispered back sexually, looking back at the redhead with lustful eyes. This made Axel's eyes grow wide and deepen with lust when the blond said this.

He quickly sat on his knees and pulled Demyx up onto his lap, pushing in deeper than ever before. Demyx let out a loud shriek of pleasure when his prostrate was hit dead on. He shivered and trusted Axel to hold him since he was too drunk in pleasure and had no arms to hold himself up. The redhead licked his lips and started to bounce the blond up and down, grunting while Demyx moaned, panted, groaned, and called out Axel's name.

It felt right for the redhead to be up in him, it felt too good to be true. But he knew he wasn't dreaming. The blond threw his head back and gave a loud moan.

"It's so gooooood… fuck, oh yes, yes, right there! Right there! Faster!" Demyx cried out, ready to come a second time. "Oh god, yes! You're so good Axel!"

"Yes, call out. Call my name. Let everyone know who's giving you so much pleasure," Axel growled out, sucking on a pink nipple. "Say my name again."

"Axel, fucking yes Axel!" Demyx sobbed in pleasure, tears streaming down his face.

Axel suddenly pulled out, turned the blond so he was facing him, and pushed him back down onto the bed before thrusting back in. He immediately picked up speed and thrusted in harder, grunting each time he did. He loved the sweaty look of his lover, he loved the creased eyebrow over his clamped closed eyes, he loved the way Demyx's length twitched every time he thrusted in, hitting that one special spot every time. He loved it all; every moment, every minute, every second… he couldn't help it when he finally came when the blond called out and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, god, Axel!" Demyx cried out when he came for the second time. Moaning loudly when he felt the redhead come inside him.

"Oh, Demyx," Axel moaned deeply in his throat when he came, not pulling out until every last spurt was in the blond. With one last twitch, he pulled out and flopped onto the blond, most of his weight on his arms. "Damn, you're so good at being bottom."

"I'm your uke," the blond giggled into the redhead's neck. "And you're my seme."

"In other words, you're my bitch and I'm your master."

"Yep."

"I like that. And you'll always be my bitch, no matter what."

"I like the sound of that."

Axel sat up and kissed his lover passionately, petting the sweaty blond hair. "Are you ready for another round?"

"What do you think?" Demyx smirked and kissed his lover back. "Do it rough this time."

* * *

"Cloud, just calm down; I'm sure they used protection. Demyx isn't stupid," Leon said, trying to calm his boyfriend down. "What does it matter anyway? I would love to come in you too; everyone likes to come in their lovers. Why do me and Axel have to wear a rubber anyway?"

Cloud stopped pacing the living and finally sat down next to the brunette, hands folded over his lap. He cleared his throat. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise to Big Guns upstairs that I will not tell a soul or else I'll be stabbed 78 times then have my limbs ripped off then be strangled with my own intestines then be thrown into the river. Now could you please tell?"

The blond blinked slowly as if the guy was crazy and looked a little green around the gills. "Will, we Strifes can get pregnant. Before you ask how, I don't know. It has to deal with my great, great grandfather being part of a mako testing. But it had gone wrong and made him get pregnant after having sex with my great, great grandfather."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah, that's why I want to use the rubbers."

Leon thought for a moment. "Do you ever want kids?"

"Huh?"

"Do you ever want kids?"

"… I guess so in the future when I find the right guy for me." Cloud was at loss, he had no idea where this was going, nor did he want to.

"Can I be that perfect guy for you and we could have children in the future? Maybe in a few years or so?"

The blond's eyes widen in shock at what his boyfriend had just said so calmly. It was really freaking him out. But when he saw the seriousness in the guy's eyes, he knew Leon actually wanted to stay by his side for as long as life is willing for him to. Cloud smiled and leaned his head against his lover's shoulder. He took the brunette's hand in his own and closed his eyes when a head fell on top of his.

"So is that a yes?" Leon smirked.

Cloud turned his head and caught the brunette's lips in his, kissing them lightly. "Does that answer you question?"

"Yes it does. If we ever have a problem in our relationship, we face it together and work it out. I want us to always be honest with each other from now on," Leon whispered against the blond's lips.

"I've always been honest with you."

"And don't stop."

Cloud smiled as the brunette caught his lips this time and lapped at his lips for entrance. The blond opened his mouth and sucked in Leon's tongue before letting it go and sucking in the brunette's lip.

"I want you," Cloud whispered into Leon's mouth.

"Then have me," Leon whispered back.

"You're my bitch and will always be my bitch."

* * *

Demyx giggled as he lay against Axel's chest in front of the fire, a blanket over their still naked bodies as Axel fed him a few strawberries. It had been a wonderful evening and now was turning into a wonderful night. They finally stopped when Demyx's stomach growled for food and Axel's dick was starting to get sore. But not for long.

"I wonder how Cloud is doing," the blond said to himself, chewing on a strawberry.

"Probably freaking out," Axel replied with a smirk, feeding himself a grape. "We need sleep for tomorrow, even though I want to do you more."

"No more you horny dog. We've already done it at least _seven times_! My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow!"

"You'll live."

"Right… I'm going to bed, care to join me?" Demyx stood and made for the bed on the other side of the cabin (yep, pretty small cabin). Axel smiled and stood also, bringing the heavy comforter with him to lay it on top of them while they slept.

They kissed each other good-night and fell instantly asleep, not noticing the peeping tom outside.

(outside the window)

"Now I'm satisfied," Yuffie chuckled evilly when she turned her camera off. Never before had she seen anyone fuck that much in her life. This was a good present for her buddies.

* * *

A/N: yummy smex, hoped you liked! Review if you wanna see what happens next! Ugh! Leg cramp! (starts hopping around like a chicken with it's head cut off).


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Wahoo! Let's go snowboarding!" Axel said with a slight bounce in his step, snowboard under each arm. One was his and the other was Demyx's (borrowed from somebody else). "Let the race begin!"

The blond only hummed in agreement, not looking interested. His coat had no sleeves and was a deep blue with grey stripes down the left side of the zipper. He wore a black beanie, black snow pants, and blue and grey snowboarding boots. A scarf covered his neck.

Axel wore a black coat with red flames on it, a red hat that was darker than his hair, black snow pants with red strips down the sides, black gloves, and red and grey snowboarding boots. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose while Demyx wore green goggles.

"What's up? You don't seem all excited," the redhead said, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist.

"Oh, I am, I just don't really show it all that much. Me and my brother are like that," the blond replied. "Believe me, the only time I show so much excitement is when you and I are about to have sex."

"And I know that for a fact. You are so naughty," Axel said with a smirk, cupping his lover's ass.

"Then you should punish me later tonight after the race. And if you win, I'll allow you to take me in each room of the house and anywhere where you want to take me."

"But…"

"But if I win, I get to top you at least once."

"Oh, it's on," the redhead said with a challenging voice.

"Bring it… bitch," Demyx dared back.

"Jerk."

A giggle brought them out of their challenging gaze and they looked to see who was that giggled. They weren't surprised when they found that it was Yuffie, camera in hand. Axel groaned as Demyx chuckled at his boyfriend's antics.

"Hi Yuffie," the blond greeted the black haired girl, who was in a complete black jump suit with red gloves, hat, and boots.

"Hiya Demyx and flaming redhead!" She greeted back, popping her gum.

"Why black and red?"

"I always wear this when I go snowboarding!"

"You started wearing it when you found out that I like red and black; so you wear it just to annoy me," Axel snapped at the girl. "And it surly is workin'."

"Really? Yes!" the girl whooped, pumping a fist up into the air. She soon left quickly when Axel started gathering up snow in his hands, packing it between his hands into a ball shape. Before he could throw it, she was already gone.

Demyx chuckled at the scene, gathering his boyfriend's attention. Axel smirked and gathered up the blond into his arms (after dropping the snowboards in order to make a snow ball) in a warm hug, kissing a rosy cheek.

"What are you laughing at?" the redhead growled playfully.

"Nothing," the blond giggled out, blushing when his lover started to nip his neck. "Stop… we're in public, people are looking."

"So, let them watch. You are mine and only mine. Got it, bitch?"

"We'll see after the race… asshole."

"Everyone, get your number!" a man said to the people that were snowboarding, standing by a table where people were given numbers that stuck to their coats.

Axel and Demyx received theirs; Axel being number eight and Demyx being number nine. With their numbers, they were brought to the top of the mountains by the gondola outside the lodge (ten miles away from the redhead's uncle's cabin). Axel strapped Demyx onto his snowboard, helping him move to his box number. The redhead strapped on his and got into his.

The other contestants got into theirs and waited for the signal. A woman was behind the blond to help give him some speed like the others did when they pushed off the bars that held them back. Everyone was tense, wanting to win this year. And then…

**BAME!**

And they're off! Axel, of course, was in the lead; Demyx right behind him and catching up pretty fast. They moved and turned from trees and stumps in the way. They flew over jumps, doing what little tricks they could. The rest were way behind by how fast the two were going. Their prides were at stakes here; you get the point.

Axel glared towards his side where Demyx was smirking right back at him. The end was coming pretty close and the two boys bent over to gain more speed. It was a close call when Demyx almost ran into a tree and lost some speed, giving the redhead enough time to speed on ahead to the finish line. The blond was right behind him, a pout formed on his face when he stopped.

"Aw man," Demyx whined, waiting for his lover to un-strap him from the snowboard.. But there was something in his eyes that Axel couldn't quit put his finger on. The blond didn't seem all that upset at all. "You beat me… I guess that means that I'm your bitch tonight."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Axel said, not sounding all excited, trying to figure out why the blond wasn't at all upset.

"Something wrong, Axel?"

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what on purpose?" The blond asked, looking as innocent as can be.

"Almost running into that tree back there. You wanted me to win, but you slowed down in a way where I would think it was an accident. But I can look into your eyes and know you did it on purpose," Axel explained his theory, frowning at the small smirk Demyx was giving him.

"Oops, you caught me."

"Why, you could have easily won. Why would you do something like that?"

The blond let out a soft sigh and gave a small smile. "Does it look like I can be the seme? I mean, look at me; I look like a uke and I have no arms so I can't really prepare you or enter you easily. Besides, I have no idea how to be the seme."

Axel shook his head and chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist and walking back towards the cabin. "You don't need to prepare me, I can do that myself. And I'll take over the situation while you can just lay there and enjoy the ride."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Uh, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The redhead stopped to think for a moment. "Not that I can recall."

"You won, remember. And the boards are still at the finish line."

Axel made a sheepish grin and glanced away. "Right. You head down to the cabin and get yourself already and naked for me by the time I get back, ok?"

"K, hurry up and get the boards and your prize," the blond said, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "I'll be waiting."

"Good."

* * *

Demyx undressed as fast as he could with his two feet. Finished, he turned on the overhead lights to a low shine where it looked like candles were lighting up the room, giving it a more romantic scene. He looked around the cabin for the lost lube, finding it by the fireplace that was still going from earlier in the morning; only it wasn't a huge blaze like it was before.

Taking the poker by the fire place, Demyx carefully poked the fire back into a full blaze after putting in more wood. Hey, if you had no heaters except the fireplace, you would want to constantly keep a fire going too. Going back to the bed on the other side of the couch that was in front of the fireplace, the blond laid down on his back, fully naked and upper body up against the headboard.

Just after he had lain down, Axel came in with his board and an envelope full of money. Noticing that the light was on, but to a dull shine, the redhead turned towards the bed to see his naked lover waiting for him. He smirked and made his way to the bed, shredding off his clothes on the way.

"My, my, someone looks ready to be molested," the redhead said as he crawled on the bed towards the blond like a cat. "But I'm afraid I'm the one who's going to be taken tonight."

"Oh really?" Demyx said with a challenging voice. "Well get your ass over here and prepare yourself for me."

"You got it… bitch."

"Jerk."

Axel chuckled as he settled himself on the blond's torso. He spread his legs and leaned back enough to show his puckered entrance. Taking the lube, he wet his fingers and gave a nice show of prepping himself with his middle finger. He moaned, leaning back against Demyx's propped up legs like a chair, using his other hand to pinch and rub his own nipple.

"Axel, add another one; I know you want to," the blond whispered to the redhead, loving the erotic face he was giving him. "Jerk yourself off too."

Axel obeyed and added another finger, hissing at the low burn it gave as he moved his hand from his nipple to his growing erection. He twisted his finger inside himself and curled them, looking for his special spot towards his stomach. Finding it, he pushed against it hard, making him arch upwards and let out a deep and loud moan.

He pushed his fingers in deeper until his knuckles touch his hole. Pulling them out, he pushed a third finger in and pushed them in as far as they could go.

"Oh, fuck… you know what I'm doin', Demyx?" Axel asked as he turned his head to kiss the side of the blond's knee, nipping at every time he brushed against his prostrate. "I'm thinking that it's your fingers up my ass, stretching me and giving me pleasure. And it feels so goooood…"

"Then why don't you put me in you? Let yourself have more pleasure along with me," the blond suggested sensually, his dick aching for the redhead.

Axel only nodded and pulled out his fingers. He took the lube and lathered the blond's length. It was bigger than any other lover he had had sex with and he knew it was bound to hurt, but will give him more pleasure than any other lover had given him. He took hold of the hard dick and slowly lowered himself.

He bit his lip as he felt the head breach through the ring of muscles, hissing at the pressure and flaming pain he felt there. But Axel did not stop until Demyx was fully in him. He was in pain, but the look of pleasure on the blond's face was worth it. The redhead smirked as he sat still, willing himself to relax and get used to the length inside him.

"You ok?" Demyx asked worriedly after seeing the pain expression from his lover.

"Yeah, just let me get used to it-fuck. I haven't had someone inside of me-oh- for a very long time;-hmm- plus you're much bigger than-shit- any other lay I had ever had, oh fuck..." Axel let out a small sigh of pleasure when he felt the blond accidentally move inside of him, hitting his g-spot.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just lay there and raise your hips to meet mine when I move back down, k?"

"K."

"I'm going to start moving now." Axel leaned against Demyx's chest and slowly raised himself about halfway before moving back down, moaning along with Demyx.

Slowly, the redhead started to pick up speed after a few thrusts, whimpering and moaning when Demyx started to move his hips up towards Axel's. Axel's eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was open wide as he let out every kind of pleasure noise that the blond had never heard him do before. The redhead placed his head under the blond's chin and dropped faster and harder with each thrust, both hands on either side of Demyx's shoulders.

"Oh, yes," Axel sobbed at the pleasure. "Demmy, you feel really good inside me. It's so good, I can practically die from the pleasure you're giving me! You're hitting me in all the right places! Oh fuck yes!"

Hearing this, Demyx picked up speed, and thrust up harder against Axel. He was moaning and grunting loudly at the pleasure of being inside the redhead. If only he had hands, he would push the redhead down onto the mattress and take him as hard and fast as he could. But alas, he can not.

"Axel, I'm about to-fuck!" the blond grunted as the need for release came closer and closer.

"Me too!" Axel cried out, lifting himself from Demyx's chest so he could show the blond how good it felt when he comes. He jerked himself off until he came all over his and Demyx's chest and belly. Demyx was right behind him, for he came hard inside the redhead, crying out his completion.

"Yesss!" They both cried out when they came.

Getting sleepy, Axel fell on top of the blond, Demyx slipping out as he did so. Axel rolls over onto his back with a slight grin. The blond grins back and scoots down the bed so he could roll over onto his side and be cuddled by his redhead lover.

"We have to leave early tomorrow so your brother won't freak out on us," Axel mumbles into blond hair. "But we have to clean everything before we do. My uncle would be pissed if he comes home to cum stained sheets."

"K," Demyx whispers back tiredly, falling quickly asleep. Axel too soon fell asleep, having dreams about him and his blond at the beach during summer vacation.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long, I was gone for most of the week. Plus my did is starting to get sick (again) so I can't go onto the computer in his room and expect him not to come in when I'm putting on another chapter. It's a risky game I'm playing here.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Demyx woke to the sound of rustling next to him, then the sound of something going off since it made _ding_ sound. He rolled over to his side so he could cuddle next to Axel, but that was a big mistake. He had been placed on the couch so the redhead could clean the sheets. So when the blond rolled over, he had rolled off of the couch, landing with a loud bang.

"Shit!" Demyx cried out when his head made contact with the ground, his legs still up on the couch. "Axel… why am I on the couch."

The redhead chuckled at seeing his boyfriend like this, already dressed and ready to go. "I put you there so I could clean the sheets and take a shower afterwards. Now go get cleaned up while I fold the sheets and covers. We gotta get going here soon."

The blond sighed sleepily, but obeyed. "What time is it?"

"Around seven-thirty."

"… you're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Demyx groaned as he walked towards the bathroom, butt naked.

"Nice ass by the way," Axel chuckled out, slapping it as he made his way towards the kitchen to pack the food he had brought with them. The blond squealed at the slap on his ass and jumped away towards the bathroom as fast as he could.

* * *

Axel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove back to Travers Town. He glanced to see that Demyx was on the verge of waking up by the way he was moving his head moving himself into a better position. Just for the fun of it, Axel honked the horn and laughed as the blond sat straight up, eyes wide. Demyx glared towards the redhead and settled back down into his seat.

"You just love to torment me, don't you?" the blond grumbles.

"That's one of the reasons why I became your boyfriend," Axel said with a grin. He chuckled at the 'fuck you' glare Demyx was giving him and replied, "I kid, I kid!"

"…"

"Soooo, I have a random question; what's your family like?"

Demyx frowned at this and looked down at the dashboard. "Well, it's just me and my brother for now. My mom and dad still live in Hallow Bastion; I don't have a clue how they are nor do I want to know."

Axel nodded in understanding. "Not very close to them are you?"

"Nope; not after they kicked me out for being gay. That's why I live with Cloud now," the blond growled at remembering when he was kicked out, it was not pretty. "What about you?"

"Eh, my mother died a couple of years ago and my dad started to turn into a bastard after her death. All the money that he makes goes into his "drinking" account, leaving me to make all the money for the house bills and stuff like that. That's the main reason I do those sports competitions."

"Oh… do you have any younger brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, but my mother was pregnant when she died. My little brother had to be C-sectioned out of her stomach at seven months, an hour after my mother died. He's still alive, but with another family. I do visit him often though. He turns three next week." The redhead smiles sadly to himself.

Demyx gives his lover a small smile, when suddenly a random though came into mind from what Cloud said a few days ago. He pales and goes wide eyed at remembering what his older brother had told him and that he and Axel had sex _without_ protection. He gulps and looks towards the redhead.

Axel felt the blond staring and glanced towards his lover. "What?"

Demyx snapped out of his staring and turned back towards the road. "It's nothing… Axel?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about children?"

"Uh, ok Mr. random, if you really want to know… I… love children!" Axel blurted it out so quickly that Demyx almost didn't hear what he said. "Don't tell anyone; if you do, I'll kill you."

"You love children?" Instead of laughing like the redhead thought he would, he grinned and looked towards his stomach. "Good, I'm glad."

_Odd._ "So, uh, have you ever thought of getting artificial arms? It won't be the same as regular arms, but it's better than nothing."

"I have, but we don't have the money to afford it. Plus, there aren't any good doctors who work around this sort of thing."

Axel shook his head and tsked. "Now that's where you're wrong. I know a doctor who's great at this sort of thing at low costs. She's actually a local in Travers Town. Maybe after school tomorrow we can visit her. She's a great lady."

"Really? Thanks."

"Good."

* * *

"Cloud, I'm home!" Demyx yelled into the small home as he took off his shoes. Axel fallowed behind him.

"I'm in the living room!" came the reply.

Demyx told Axel he could set his stuff by the door and come in. The redhead grinned as he sat the stuff down by the door before wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, walking down the small hallway towards the living room. Demyx giggled when Axel started to whisper naughty thoughts into his ear as they entered the room.

But the blond soon paled when he saw who was with his brother. Axel was oblivious and kept his arm around his lover's waist. The woman who sat on the chair across from Cloud glared at the sight before her. Demyx gulped in fright at the angered look and was too afraid to move from the redhead's grasp.

"Uh, hi…mom," Demyx said nervously, to nervous to smile.

Axel's eyes widen at hearing this and pulled his arm away from the blond. He stood straight in front of the woman and dared not to look at her. She was a woman in her early fifties but didn't look like it since she did not have a single wrinkle or grey hair on her body. Her cold brown eyes glared straight into Axel's soul as she flipped back her curly jet black hair.

"Demyx, who is this man?" even her voice sounded cold.

"M-my boyfriend," the blond stuttered. He gulped.

She calmly let out a sigh, before standing up with an angered face. She quickly went to slap him, but Axel caught her wrist before her hand could touch the blond's face. She gave the redhead a glare.

"Let go of my hand; this had nothing to do with you," she hissed.

"This has every reason to deal with me and I will not let you harm my boyfriend," Axel hissed back. Cloud and Demyx were surly frightened by this, afraid what their mother might do.

"I was afraid this might happen. Demyx, you're coming back home with me."

"Oh no he isn't," Cloud snapped at the woman, making her go wide eye in shock. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"Oh, and if I take this to court, who'll win?" She smirked at her oldest son.

"I will," Demyx suddenly said with confidence. "It's a new era mother. I want don't want to stay with you and live my brother; the authorities will say I don't have to go with you. Besides, Cloud already did all the paperwork in order for him to become my guardian. And since I'm seventeen, the court will allow me to stay with my brother."

The woman glared at the three boys, but after glaring at her youngest son, she noticed a small glint in his eye. "There's something else you're not telling me. Let me guess, you and your boyfriend here had unprotected sex while you two were away, didn't you?"

"So?" Axel snapped, crossing his arms. Wrong move.

Cloud's eyes slowly went wide as he took in a sharp breath. "You… sex… unprotected? Please tell me you didn't Demyx."

"I'm sorry," the blond whispered, shocking both his mother and brother. "I forgot all about what you said before Cloud and we didn't use protection."

The older blond let out an angered sigh as he shook his head. "Dammit Demyx, let's just pray you don't get pregnant from this; which I doubt you won't."

It was Axel's turn to be in shock as he looked at the young blond with a shocked expression. "Pregnant?"

"To make a long story short: my great grandfather had something done to him that could make him get pregnant and it was passed on to the rest of the men of the Strife family," the woman replied, smirking at the surprised look. "So, do you still want to be with him even though he might pregnant with you child?"

The redhead stood there in thought, looking down at the ground with a frown. Demyx was afraid he might say no when Axel suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the blond towards him.

"Yes," was the simple answer.

The woman was furious and decided to leave at that time and to never come back. The blond winced when the front door slammed, nuzzling into the redhead's neck. Axel was suddenly scared but calm at the same time. But he could do this. He knew he was in love with the blond and he knew Demyx was close to being there.

"Thank you," Demyx whispered.

"Thank god that's over with," Cloud mumbled to himself as he grabs the phone, probably going to call Leon over. "Oh yeah, Demyx; a woman came by today. She said she saw you walking around without any arms and wanted to ask you if you would like to have surgery and get artificial arms."

"And what did you do?"

"I got her address and she told me she would be happy to do it at any time at her house. She was kinda a freak though."

"Where is it?"

"On the kitchen counter-hey, Leon? Good, I caught you at a good moment-"

"Thanks," the blond mumbled to himself, grabbing the address written on the small piece of paper. Axel looked over his shoulder and grinned at the woman's name on the top of the paper.

"Looks like we're meeting Rosso tomorrow then, eh?" the redhead said with a chuckle.

"Rosso?"

"Yep, the local woman. But she's pretty creepy; one hell of a doctor though."

"Good, I guess we'll meet her tomorrow then."

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long again! But thank you for the reviews so far! Oh yeah, my family and I are going on a sodo(sp?) fast her soon for thirty days. That means no electronics and stuff like that. So the next few chapters will probably take a while.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Demyx looked out the window as Axel drove the short distance from the blond's house to the woman doctor's. He wouldn't say he wasn't afraid, because he was terrified of what the cost might be and pain that is surely to come after the surgery. But they first must make a date of when the surgery might be and when Demyx could get the money.

Axel felt his lover's nervousness and sighed. "Stop worrying Demmy, she may be creepy but she's nice. Plus once she finds out about you predicament with money, she'll lower the cost."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," the blond said sarcastically. "The cost isn't really what I'm afraid of; it's the pain that fallows after the surgery."

"Don't worry about that, she'll give you enough drugs to surpass the pain. You'll only have the pain for a day, and then you'll have to start learning how to use your new arms."

"And you know this how?"

"I know Rosso and she explains a lot about her work."

"Oh."

Axel drove up a big driveway that led to a large house. It was a white, two story house with large windows. The driveway went around in a circle so it went back out into the road; a piece of it went to the side of the house where the garage was. That was where they parked. The redhead helped the blond out and led him to the doorway.

The redhead rang the doorbell and both waited for several minutes before the door opened. A young woman in her early thirties opened the door, her face held annoyance. She had long red hair as bright as Axel's, golden eyes, pale skin, and the skimpiest skirt Demyx had ever seen. The noodle strap tank top also was a little too low for the blond's comfort. But Demyx was glad for the long lab coat.

"Can I help you Axel?" Her voice was smooth as silk and was heavy in a German accent. "Oh, and who is your little pregnant friend?"

"Uh…" both of the boys said at the same time.

"What, you didn't know your little friend here was pregnant? What a shame Axel," she tsked. She suddenly leaned over towards the blond and sniffed. "Ah, especially if its yours Axel!"

"So he really is pregnant?" the redhead asked, gulping down the wad of spit that was stuck in his throat.

"Of course and by the smell of it," she sniffed again, "a couple of days now. I hope you'll take responsibility Axel."

"I am."

"Oh? So you're actually sticking to this handsome boy? For how long?"

"As long as life takes me."

Rosso patted his back harshly in a friendly gesture. "That's what I've wanted to hear for a long time. Please, do come in and chat for a while." She gestured them in, closing the door after they entered. "Would you like something to drink blondy, a beer for you Axel?"

"No thank you," Demyx replied quietly while Axel said a 'Oh god yes.'

"I'll be back in a jiffy."

The blond sat down on the corner of the L shaped couch before giving the redhead an odd look.

"What?" Axel said innocently, giving an odd questioning look. Demyx didn't fall for it. "Ok, so she's a little bit weird-"

"A little?"

"Ok, on the verge of being insanity, but she's still a pretty nice lady. Besides, whoever is lover of mine; my aunt will surely like whoever it is."

"Aunt?" Demyx did not see that coming.

"Yeah, Rosso's my aunt. Couldn't you tell?"

"I thought around it…"

Axel chuckled when Rosso walked in with two beers, handing one to Axel. She sat on the coffee table in front of them, taking a wig of her beer. "So… why are you here Axel?"

"Well, as you can see; my lover here needs some artificial arms. And I was hoping sometime soon before the baby becomes more developed. Or, is that not an option?" The young redhead boy had his fingers crossed as he waited for his aunt to speak.

"It's possible. But… it has to be done before the week ends. It'll be too late by then. If we do it before Thursday, then everything should be ok."

"I can feel a but about to come," Axel said with a slight sigh.

"But… I can't give him any heavy sedatives unless you want me to kill the baby. But seeing the horrific look on your face, I can see that you don't want that."

"Of course not!" Demyx said, body tense in fear for his baby.

"Well then, Mr. Strife, I will have your arms prepared on Tuesday and we'll have the surgery on Wednesday," she said calmly, speaking like she was an old friend of the blond's.

"How do you know my name?" Demyx asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, it is impossible for a man to get pregnant. And the only male that can get pregnant are the Strifes. And I have looked up the name several times," Rosso explained.

Demyx nodded.

"I'll see you Wednesday; and you don't have to worry about payment. I have enough money as it is."

* * *

(Thursday)

If anyone asked Demyx how he felt, he would reply, 'like a run over squirrel'. Because that literally how he felt. Since he couldn't have any heavy sedatives, he had to deal with light pain killers; which toned down the aching pain in his skin that had been cut open for the new arms placed there down a small notch.

He laid there in the guest bedroom of Rosso's home, his brother standing next beside his bed along with Axel. Demyx slept through most of it, not remembering half of what happened that day. It was good for the most part too. Most of it was mostly pain, luckily he forgot about those memories.

(Friday)

Demyx finally woke up around 12 in the afternoon. The pain was gone, except for the itching redness around the metal parts attached to his body. Instantly, he moved an arm to itch the redness there, not knowing he had arms to scratch with now. When was sedated enough for now, he laid back down to sleep when he suddenly remembered that he had just itched himself with his _hand!_

He immediately sat up again and looked down at smooth metallic arms. He flexed his fingers slowly, getting used to moving his hand and fingers. He rotated his arms, wondering how he could move them like a normal person could. He went to touch them, but felt nothing. He could feel anything with his new arms. He couldn't feel pressure, hot, cold, or hurt.

But Demyx was thankful to have something than nothing. He looked to the side of the room where a clip board with paper and a pen sat on the table next to his bed. He grabbed it, took the pen with his right hand and tried to write on the blank pieces of paper. It was sloppy and hard to read, but he actually wrote with his hand!

He retried and retried writing out sentences and names until he got to the point where it almost looked perfect for him. It came naturally to him like talking had. He perfected it until late in the evening when Axel came and picked him up to take him home. He was surprised to see hi blond awake and already writing with his hand. The whole clipboard was filled out by the time Axel had come for him.

He was surprised by how quickly Demyx had improved over the last few hours.

--

Before the two boys left Demyx had to ask Rosso an important question.

"Rosso, how did make these arms? And how come they can move like a normal human hand can?"

"Well," she started, "the arms are made out of stainless steal with water protection painted on top of it. And I connected the mechanical nerves to your shoulder nerves together to make it move and rotate like a normal human hand. You can practically do anything with this arm of yours, except feel pressure and stuff like that," she explained.

This amazed the blond beyond all reason. It was amazing of what doctors could do today. He thanked the woman and let Axel take him home. But before he went inside, Axel had an important question to ask _him_.

* * *

"Demyx?" The redhead stopped the blond before he could get onto the porch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Demyx replied with a half smile.

"Can you… would you…_would you_ like to move in with me? I bought myself a condo while you were out of it on Thursday and I wanted you to move in with me. I don't like the idea of moving the baby back and forth between parents."

Demyx stared, smile gone. But it was back a second later as he jumped the redhead, arms wrapping around his lover. "Yes! Yes I would love to!"

"Good, you'll move in tomorrow."

The blond nodded before frowning. "Everything seems to be going so fast. I mean, we had sex for the first time on a Wednesday or Thursday, then we went out to your uncle's cabin for the week end, and now… here I am, moving in with you because I got pregnant with your baby. Do you really want to stick with me because you like me a lot, or are saying all this because of some other reason?"

Axel let out sigh, grinning. "It's the latter."

"Oh," Demyx looked down at his feet.

The redhead gently grabbed the blond's chin and made him look up at him. "It's because I love you, not like, but love."

At that moment, Demyx felt like he could fly.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

(month 1)

It's been two weeks since Demyx been pregnant and he was already puking into the toilet. He had moved into Axel's new apartment last week and was trying to adapt with his new arms and new living arrangements. Everyone was surprised when they saw that he had new arms and were constantly congratulating him.

(month 2)

On the second month, a small plump started to show and Demyx's cravings were driving Axel wild and disgusted. But at least the blond was all emotional like most women are when pregnant. Actually, he acted pretty normal except for the pretty strange meals the blond asks for from time to time.

(month 3)

Demyx stomach was growing rounder and his cravings grew. But still no emotions. Axel had said he loved Demyx and asked for the hand in marriage. But since gay marriage was illegal, they held a family ceremony and gave each other golden bands to put on each other's finger. After that, they had glorious sex all through the night.

(month 4)

The happy couple found out their baby was a girl and went shopping for their baby, spending a lot of money. Also, Zexion and Roxas announced their relationship as Cloud announced that he was two weeks pregnant with Leon's child. Leon, of course, had no idea and fainted on the spot. So Cloud soon moved in with Leon and sold the house and used it for their new baby.

(month 5)

School was over and Demyx decided to quite school for now. Axel also quit school and entered many competitions to earn money. A man named Rufus Shin-Ra, president of the sports magazine, wanted Axel on his contract because of how good the redhead was. He immediately said yes and signed up for it. From that day on, he appeared in a lot of magazines and newspapers.

(month 6)

"Hey guys," Axel said one night to the circle of friends sitting around the redhead's living room. "I have a game we could all play." He pulled out three dice. Two had words on and the third had numbers.

"What's it called?" Roxas asked, lazing on the couch with Zexion's head in his lap.

"I don't know, but Rufus gave it to me and said we should play it. He said it was like a sex game."

Everyone seemed to perk up at this and listened closely. They were so board that this sex game seemed appealing. "So tell us how to play," Sora said impatiently. Riku chuckled at his lover.

"Well, we roll the three dice like so," Axel rolled the dice and the words said 'kiss lips 2', "since it says kiss lips, I kiss the lips whoever is number two. And we take turns rolling the dice back and forth. So I'll be number one."

"I'll be number two," Zexion said.

"Three," Riku beat Sora.

"Four," Sora huffed.

"Five," Roxas mumbled.

"Six," Demyx said excitedly, stomach plumped but not so much.

"Good, we'll go around by numbers. So, I'll go first." Axel picked up the dice and rolled them. "Lick nipples, number four." Sora gulped when he heard this, but Riku was smirking. "Am I allowed oh great Riku?"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes and nodded. Axel smirked at Sora and crawled over to where he was sitting on the floor next to the couch. The brunette closed his eyes as the redhead lifted up his shirt and took a long lick on one of his pink nipples. The brunette gasped as Axel started to twirl his tongue around his pert nipples and suck on them. He gave one hard suck before pulling away.

Sora blushed as he pulled his shirt down. Axel smirked.

Zexion picked up the dice and tossed them. "Nip neck, number one." He smirked at Axel, who had grown wide eyed. Seeing the smirk, the redhead smirked back as if challenging. Zexion stood and walked over to the redhead, sitting on his knees and leaning over Axel.

Axel leaned his head to the side and hissed as the younger teen nipped his neck harshly. It turned into a moan as a tongue soothed it. "You know, you're only supposed to nip."

"And you were only supposed to lick. I guess I could add a few licks and sucks here and there," Zexion replied. He sucked on a patch of skin behind the redhead's ear, making the redhead groan. The sucking turned into biting, biting turned into licking. With one last lick, Zexion pulled away from a breathless redhead.

It was Riku's turn and he rolled the dice. "Insert organ, number five. Is it saying that Roxas and I are to have sex?!"

"Exactly!" Axel chirped.

The silver teen looked towards the lilac haired teen, receiving a nod to go ahead. Riku gulped crawled over to the blond who was absolutely shocked. They pulled off their clothes and…

(month 7)

Leon and Cloud had been married (or rather did the same thing Axel and Demyx did) and informed the blond's parents about. The mother almost had a heart attack when she heard this. Demyx laughed his ass off as did Axel, his mother deserved it. And the baby moved sometime that month, scaring the blond and Axel.

(month 8)

I t was nearing the day of the birth and Demyx was freaking out. Of course, Axel tried to consol him when he was freaking out also. Their teacher Aerith said she would help if they needed it. They were glad and thanked her. Now all they had to worry about was how good of a parent they would be.

(month 9)

It was time to give birth and Demyx was in the hospital ready to get a C-section. Axel was beside him the whole time, holding his hand (even though the blond couldn't feel it) as they paralyzed his torso so Demyx wouldn't feel any pain. All he felt was pressure from where the knife cut and Axel tried not to look. And finally the baby was out; she was cleaned and quickly brought to life.

The couple almost cried when they heard their baby crying. Axel held onto her as Demyx was sown, cleaned and brought to a private room.

They may be a small family, but it'll grow and love each other. And it will….

END

* * *

A/N: sorry it ended so fast. And sorry this chapter took so long, I was sick most of the time this week. But I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm typing another story, CidxVincent, called A never mentioned friend. Hope you guys read it too.


End file.
